Angelic Angel
Angelic Angel is a single by μ’s as well as an insert song in Love Live! The School Idol Movie. It was released on July 1, 2015. It was also featured in the movie's commercial. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Mori Shintarou and arranged by Kurauchi Tatsuya. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14361)' 'CD' #Angelic Angel #Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete (Hello,星を数えて) #Angelic Angel (Off Vocal) #Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete (Hello,星を数えて) (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Koko wa doko? Matte iwanaide wakatteru Yume ni mita atsui shinkirou nano sa Kimi wa dare? Nante kikanai yo wakatteru Otagai no negai ga yonda deai Toozakaru hodo hikaru ichibanboshi Itsuka sonna koishite mitakatta Mou iranai yo mune no bureeki wa Mitsumeau tame ni umareta futari ni natteku Ah! "Moshimo" wa hoshikunai no sa "Motto" ga suki Angel Tsubasa o tada no kazari ni wa shinai Ah! "Moshimo" wa hoshikunai kedo "Motto" wa suki Angel Ashita janai Daijina toki wa ima nanda to kigatsuite Kokoro no habataki wa tomaranai Bokutachi wa zutto shinjiteta wakariatte Otagai o butsuke aeru deai Samui basho hodo atsui honoo no suteppu Sousa koi no tame ni zenbu kakete Saa hikiyosete sukoshi itai kurai Hitosuji no shizuku yorokobi soretomo shinpashii? Ah! Koyoi wa hito yo kagiri nidoto wa nai Passion Moetsukiru made odoranakya dame sa Ah! Koyoi wa hito yo kagiri nidoto wa nai Passion Tsukamaetara sono mama tsuyoku dakishimete to sasayaita Itoshii yume wa mada owaranai Jikan wa tomerarenai to shitte Kimi to hayaku aitakatta yo Todoketai kotoba ga oto ni tokete Call Angel! Ah! "Moshimo" wa hoshikunai no sa "Motto" ga suki Angel Tsubasa o tada no kazari ni wa shinai Ah! "Moshimo" wa hoshikunai kedo "Motto" wa suki Angel Ashita janai Daijina toki wa ima nanda to kigatsuite Kokoro no habataki wa tomaranai |-| Kanji= ココはどこ? 待って言わないで　わかってる 夢に見た熱い蜃気楼なのさ キミはだれ? なんて訊かないよ　わかってる おたがいの願いが呼んだ出会い 遠ざかるほど光る一番星 いつかそんな恋してみたかった もういらないよ胸のブレーキは 見つめあうために生まれた二人になってく Ah!「もしも」は欲しくないのさ 「もっと」が好きAngel 翼をただの飾りにはしない Ah!「もしも」は欲しくないけど 「もっと」は好きAngel 明日じゃない 大事なときは今なんだと気がついて こころの羽ばたきはとまらない ボクたちはずっと信じてた　わかりあって おたがいをぶつけあえる出会い 寒い場所ほど熱い炎のステップ そうさ恋のためにぜんぶ賭けて さあ引き寄せて少し痛いくらい ひと筋の雫　喜びそれともシンパシー? Ah! 今宵は一夜限り　二度とは無いPassion 燃え尽きるまで踊らなきゃダメさ Ah! 今宵は一夜限り 二度とは無いPassion 捕まえたら　そのまま強く抱きしめてと囁いた 愛しい夢はまだ終わらない 時間はとめられないと知って 君と早く会いたかったよ 届けたい言葉が音に溶けて Call Angel! Ah!「もしも」は欲しくないのさ 「もっと」が好きAngel 翼をただの飾りにはしない Ah!「もしも」は欲しくないけど 「もっと」は好きAngel 明日じゃない 大事なときは今なんだと気がついて こころの羽ばたきはとまらない |-| English= Where is this place? Wait, even if you don't say it, I already know It's a warm mirage I saw in my dreams Who are you? I won't ask because I already know This is an encounter called forth by our wishes The first star that shines brighter the further it gets I always wanted to try a romance like that My heart's brakes are no longer needed We were born just to meet and become a pair Ah! I don't want "Maybe" I'm an Angel that prefers "More" I won't let my wings be mere decorations Ah! Though I don't want "Maybe" I'm an Angel that likes "More" I've realized what's important isn't tomorrow But rather the present instead My pounding heartbeat can't be stopped We've always believed in it and understood, that our encounter was for us to collide with each other The colder it gets the hotter the flames of my steps That's right, I'll bet everything for the sake of love Come, let yourself be attracted, just enough to get hurt a bit This sparkling tear, is it from joy or from sympathy? Ah! This passion will last only for this night, and never again We'll have to dance until this passion burns out Ah! This passion will last only for this night, and never again "If you catch me, keep holding on to me tightly," I whispered This precious dream has yet to end I knew that time couldn't be stopped So I wanted to meet you much earlier I'll let the words I want to convey dissolve into this sound, and Call Angel! Ah! I don't want "Maybe" I'm an Angel that prefers "More" I won't let my wings be mere decorations Ah! Though I don't want "Maybe" I'm an Angel that likes "More" I've realized what's important isn't tomorrow But rather the present instead My pounding heartbeat can't be stopped Gallery Movie Edit= 0431_Movie.png 0432_Movie.png 0433_Movie.png 0434_Movie.png 0435_Movie.png 0436_Movie.png 0437_Movie.png 0438_Movie.png 0439_Movie.png 0440_Movie.png 0441_Movie.png 0442_Movie.png 0443_Movie.png 0444_Movie.png 0445_Movie.png 0446_Movie.png 0447_Movie.png 0448_Movie.png 0449_Movie.png 0450_Movie.png 0451_Movie.png 0452_Movie.png 0453_Movie.png 0454_Movie.png 0455_Movie.png 0456_Movie.png 0457_Movie.png 0458_Movie.png 0459_Movie.png 0460_Movie.png 0461_Movie.png 0462_Movie.png 0463_Movie.png 0464_Movie.png 0465_Movie.png 0466_Movie.png 0467_Movie.png 0468_Movie.png 0469_Movie.png 0470_Movie.png 0471_Movie.png 0472_Movie.png 0473_Movie.png 0474_Movie.png 0475_Movie.png 0476_Movie.png 0477_Movie.png 0478_Movie.png 0479_Movie.png 0480_Movie.png 0481_Movie.png 0482_Movie.png 0483_Movie.png 0484_Movie.png 0485_Movie.png 0486_Movie.png 0487_Movie.png 0488_Movie.png 0489_Movie.png 0490_Movie.png 0491_Movie.png 0492_Movie.png 0493_Movie.png 0494_Movie.png 0495_Movie.png 0496_Movie.png 0497_Movie.png 0498_Movie.png |-| Single Scans= Angelic_Angel_Full_Cover.jpg Trivia *The PV for the dance takes place within New York's Times Square, along with scenes from Central Park. Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Insert Songs Category:Animated Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs